


【坤廷】太空漫游 END

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】太空漫游 END

蔡徐坤似乎已经忘了，上一次回宿舍时有灯光，是哪个夜晚。

当他从上海飞回来的时候，推开门的瞬间，看见别墅从门厅到客厅到厨房，所有的灯都温馨明媚的发着光芒，像深秋里夕阳的余晖喧闹的包裹自己，他茫然顿住，停住了习惯性去开灯的手。

干涸的嘴唇突然有了声音。  
“我回来了。”

蔡徐坤按捺下按捺下呼唤名字的冲动，一步步走进，一步步关灯。  
门厅黑了，客厅黑了，还有厨房亮着。他正在被光源本体中的热吸引，微凉的身躯投入温暖的怀抱。

他从背后抱住了正在厨房的朱正廷。朱正廷正在冰箱前找着酸奶，凉气涌出。  
朱正廷也毫不意外，左手回握住蔡徐坤环在腰间的手臂，两个人的侧脸贴在一起。

“等我回来吗？”蔡徐坤想让爱人知道他快从胸腔溢出来的思念。“不敢一个人在家，打开了全部的灯？”  
“你知道我怕黑的。”朱正廷回头，把酸奶打开，挖了一勺喂给蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤舔完勺子，顺着朱正廷的手舔着他的皮肤，乳白色的酸奶流出来，粘在手指上。  
“啊，不要这样，黏黏的。”朱正廷的手指被吮吸着，酸奶混着唾液，被蔡徐坤的舌尖缠绕。  
“就想这样黏着你。”蔡徐坤吮吸着他的手指，他多喜欢这双手，喜欢他在背上留下抓痕的力度。

朱正廷失笑，“哪里学来的土味情话。”又吸了一口酸奶，主动吻上了蔡徐坤的唇。羞于承认的思念让朱正廷拙于口齿，就变成了主动奉上的亲吻。

他们为了见面等待了太久，一个月零五天，35个日夜，2100个小时，75万秒。  
现在是2018年10月14日的夜晚。

蔡徐坤却让开了，他的唇先触到了朱正廷的右颈，合上牙齿略在皮肤上施压，刺痛麻痒的感觉传来，朱正廷一挣扎，就让蔡徐坤伸手去抽出他的睡衣。

“不要，你还没洗澡呢。”明知心意的暗示，朱正廷却害羞了起来，太久没见面，轻易的调情就让他羞赧，可是手里拿着酸奶无法推拒，被人顺势压在了双门冰箱上。

“那就，把你弄脏，再一起洗吧。”蔡徐坤接过酸奶杯子，放在身后。  
此刻别墅里空无一人，只有他们俩。  
温暖的光在头顶，热在胸怀。

只有他们俩，专心致志的，做爱。

成年人都知道这会是一个久别重逢的夜晚，时间仿佛凝固。

朱正廷觉得，今晚的蔡徐坤，细致缓慢，让他过分柔软，过分潮暖。  
并不是尝新的姿势，也没有新奇的道具，只是很简单的站着，依靠着冰箱。

他的身体被蔡徐坤的吻唤醒，被蔡徐坤的手指打开，一切仿佛是熟悉的，却还有什么不同。蔡徐坤进来的时候，有着初次一般的疼痛，那时候在LA，没有准备，手忙脚乱的衣服丢满了浴缸。

现在他们做爱，有了熟悉的节奏，可是异地带来的陌生感，又恰好冲散了这其中的腻味。  
冰箱发出轻微的声响，背后的冰凉，拉回了朱正廷的些许理智，他有些怔愣的看着许久不见的爱人，这也是这好像是他们分开最久的一次。

“正正，还在想什么？”蔡徐坤在享受着他的身体，也在关注爱人的神情。  
朱正廷不知道怎么说，那种酸酸的期待应该被抛开的，可是还充满了心房。与蔡徐坤的身体连接在一起时，让他不能具体表达的心意混合成了身体里泛滥的潮水。

“在想我男朋友怎么那么性感。”朱正廷这么说着，蔡徐坤就明白，他的男朋友怎么都不会承认自己更帅。  
他愿意顺着他的心意，即使万人追捧他的脸庞，着迷他脸上的痣，他依然把最帅拱手相让。

蔡徐坤伸手去摸了摸朱正廷的短发，却换来身体紧致的收缩，穴里的软肉猝不及防的紧贴，让蔡徐坤差点没站住。

“不要摸我头发，不…不好看。”朱正廷还是十分在意他的造型，为了事业剪掉头发他不后悔，只是在意别人的目光，于是把头低了下来。  
“可是我喜欢啊。”蔡徐坤顶了顶身子，让朱正廷勾着头颅发出一声呜咽。  
他搂住朱正廷的腰，嘴唇含着朱正廷的耳廓，特意用了他低沉迷人的嗓音，用足以沉湎的气息告诉爱人他的喜欢。

“我看到了一张拼图，节目中的你还有小时候的你，同样的发型。”蔡徐坤描述着，朱正廷努力回想着。  
“我现在抱着你，就想着这是你的幼年。”蔡徐坤的舌尖钻进朱正廷的耳朵：“我们早点相遇，我就可以，早点，占有你。”  
“可能在校园里，可能在夏令营里…”

不出意料，朱正廷酡红的羞涩晕满了脸庞。蔡徐坤的歌词擅长精妙的描绘心情，如果在描绘场景，朱正廷仿佛身临其境。  
他又在继续说着，朱正廷把袖子塞进嘴里。

“我们第一次正式独处，你在唱歌。”蔡徐坤讲述着两个人的共同记忆，朱正廷已经在蔡徐坤的抽插下，不断靠着深呼吸来缓解身体里的快感，手指捏在男朋友的手臂上，留下红痕。

“你唱‘想和你去太空遨游，心和心一起跳动’。”  
“那么现在，算不算心想事成。”

蔡徐坤轻笑着，把爱人的胸膛贴的更近。隔着血肉，却在寂静的夜里透出如雷的心跳。  
身体的交合，产生体温上升的躁动，笼上了回忆的甜蜜，让两人都愈加沉迷其中。

在蔡徐坤有足够耐心的时候，朱正廷知道绝对是会被做到崩溃，现在累积的快感已经让他蹭着冰箱蜷缩脚趾，而蔡徐坤，则依然保持着他不疾不徐的节奏。

他的男人，在他的身上优雅的进入，似乎要用他的专注，来填满分离的空白。  
朱正廷揪着蔡徐坤的后脑头发，有些痴迷的想。

蔡徐坤的唇吻了上来，常说嘴唇越厚的人感情越充沛，到现在的蔡徐坤，外界的形象有些冷。  
但了解他，真正了解他的人，会相处到一个絮絮叨叨像个小老头般可爱的蔡徐坤，他的专注给了他的事业他的爱人，别的，早已无权也无余裕分享他的情深。

朱正廷的汗水被睡衣吸收，蔡徐坤的情意还未注入身躯。朱正廷深呼吸，想把有些话告诉他听。  
“坤……坤坤……”  
“嗯？”  
“当我被剥夺睡眠第60个小时的时候，我产生了幻觉。”  
朱正廷亲吻着蔡徐坤的眼睑。

“我呆呆的看着那张床，看见另一个我和你在上面翻云覆雨。”  
“我只用幻觉，就达到了一种缓慢的，笨拙的，难以自抑的高潮。”  
“我和我的身体，都很想你，坤。”

蔡徐坤的独白，常给人深夜里低吟的回响，朱正廷的絮语，就如漂浮在空中的梦呓。

“之后，我有了轻微的神经衰弱，一闭眼就担心有人叫醒我，不能安睡。”朱正廷手指插入蔡徐坤的黑发里，缠绕他的发旋，闭上自己的双眼。  
“所以，你用力点，让我睡个好觉吧。”

在到达顶峰时，窗外有炸开的烟火，细密的烟火碎点落入他们的意识深海，化作首尾相连的银鱼游动，再腾入天空，和你一起遨游。

——出道200天，再忆让蔡徐坤爱上朱正廷的《PPAP》

END


End file.
